Truth or Dare
by Quicksilver
Summary: Written with Tellu. When the Black Moon Family gets together to play a game of Truth or Dare, EVERYONE loses....


TRUTH OR DARE

TRUTH OR DARE

By Quicksilver and Tellu

Rated: PG-13

Teaser: When the Dark Moon Clan start a game of truth or dare, EVERYONE loses.

Boredom, alcohol, and the Sisters Ayakashi is NOT a good idea. Never let anyone convince you it might be "fun". Whose fault was it? Good question. Around 1 AM, no one was quite sure. But the authors will be nice (for a change) and pinpoint the blame on Saffir. 

Saffir was currently having one of his not-infrequent fights with Petz. Petz did NOT take well to being ignored. When she was upset, she got drinking company in the form of Calaveras, who was always ready to hit the bottle. Cooan joined them, sulking about her lack of luck with Rubeus, and Beruche decided to try to keep things from getting out of hand. 

"Uh, guys? Maybe one bottle each is enough for one night..." 

"NO!" came the unanimous reply. 

Beruche rolled her eyes. "Come on, you all know you get silly when you drink..." 

"Beruche, how about making us some Absolut Boozes?" 

"Cal, I can't let you-" 

"I'll pay you." "Singles or doubles?" 

Enter Esmeraude. Usually she couldn't be paid enough to hang around with the sisters, but she had just had another not-so-spectacular day trying to get Demando to notice her. Sniffing the air, she cackled. If SHE was unlucky in love, then the sisters' love lives were DOA. 

Esmeraude sat down and snapped at Beruche, "Knock You Naked Margarita, and don't be slow!" 

Beruche quickly mixed the drink and handed it to Esmeraude. The emerald-haired beauty downed it in one gulp. Beruche placed an Absolute Booze in front of each of her sisters and quietly nursed a Shirley Temple. She had a feeling at least ONE person would need to stay sober tonight... But if her sisters had their way, it wasn't going to be her. 

Smiling slyly, Cooan managed to distract her older sister while Petz slipped a nice slug of vodka in her younger sister's drink. "Nee-san, were you looking for a book on Crystal Tokyo?" she asked. 

Beruche's ears perked up at the word 'book.' "No, but why do you ask?" 

"Well, I saw Rubeus carrying one around." 

Beruche sat down her untouched drink and went off to find the flame-haired man. 

Petz glared at Cooan. "Damn it, you had to slip him in there, didn't you?" 

"Well, she'll come back- and probably bring Rubeus back as well!" Cooan defended herself, her eyes going starry as she started to daydream. 

"Why do we want that insipid idiot here?" Esmeraude demanded. 

"IDIOT?!" Cooan jumped to her feet. 

Calaveras merely sighed and refreshed her drink. This was going to be a long night... 

One cat fight later, Esmeraude and Cooan were sitting on opposite ends of the room, glaring at each other. Beruche's voice came echoing down the hallway. "... mix you the MEANEST drink you ever had...what's your liking?" 

"How about a Screaming Orgasm?" asked an amused voice. Beruche and Demando entered the room together, laughing like a pair of old pals. Simultaneously, Esmeraude's eyes turned green with jealousy, Petz did a double take, Cooan fell off her chair and Cal tried to jump to attention, but accidentally knocked the bottle of scotch off the bar. 

Beruche peeped up from slightly behind Demando, holding onto his arm. "I couldn't find Rubeus, but Demando was around and offered to keep me company. Isn't he NICE?" she exclaimed. 

"EVER SO," Esmeraude said through clenched teeth. Petz was still blinking at the sight of her imouto and the prince together. Cooan was struggling to get back up on her chair, three drinks working against her, and Calaveras started mourning over the lost scotch. Beruche headed around the other side of the bar and was about to mix Demando's drink... but about that time Rubeus came in...and THAT'S when the REAL trouble started. 

"What's going on here?" he snapped irritably before he noticed Demando. "Sorry, my lord!" 

"We're having a drink- want to join us?" When a prince asked if you wanted to do something, it was more of an order. 

"Whiskey," he called to Beruche. 

"Gotcha," the sister of ice said. "What brand?" 

"Beg pardon?" 

"Jack Daniels', Southern Comfort, what?" 

"Uh, Southern Comfort." The truth was, Rubeus, unlike most other Nemesians, had never tasted a drop of alcohol in his life. He was all but allergic to the stuff, and he was clueless when it came to taste testing. 

"All we need is Saffir and we have the whole gang!" Cooan chirped, slightly sloshed. Sloshed enough to say that near Petz, that is. After the SECOND catfight in ten minutes, Demando sat back with an amused expression. 

"I think my ototo-chan should be here, ne?" Shutting his eyes, he sent out a telepathic summons. ~Give me a whisky. And don't be stingy, boy.~ 

Saffir sighed and headed towards the bar. He and Demando frequently sent old movie quotes when they wanted their messages in code. Normally, Saffir would do whatever his onii-sama would want, but it was Friday night, and chances were Petz Ayakashi, the love of his life and sometimes bane of his existence, would be there. Heading into the bar, he acknowledged everyone silently and sat down at the bar. 

Beruche asked him, "What'll you have, Saffir-sama?" The blue prince stared at her for a few moments before saying slowly, "I'll have a Sex Machine," and managing to maintain a straight face. 

Beruche blushed- it was one thing to flirt with Demando, but it was another thing to flirt with Saffir. Saffir was Petz's, and it was a bad idea to mess with what Petz considered hers. Beruche handed Rubeus his Southern Comfort and while she had it out, sloshed a little in Saffir's glass. Adding some lemon-lime soda and grenadine, she handed it to him, still blushing fiercely. 

"Is this a sex machine?" he asked. 

"I don't know- I've never heard of one," Beruche confessed. "Don't you KNOW?" 

He shrugged. "No. I just wanted to see your reaction when I ordered one." He took a sip. "This isn't bad, though." 

"A-Arigato," Beruche stammered. 

Demando, sensing her discomfort asked, "Beruche, could I get a manhattan, please?" 

Beruche quickly mixed together the whisky and sweet vermouth and handed the amber drink to Demando. Mixing herself a sour apple martini, she sat down, glad to be relieved of her duties as barmaid. 

At that precise moment, Rubeus took his first sip of the Southern Comfort- and that was what set off the events every member of the BMC would curse the rest of their lives. "You know, there's a question I always wanted to ask you, Esmeraude," he said. 

She laughed and fluttered her fan, causing the others to plug their ears. "Why should I answer it?" 

Rubeus smiled. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone about you and me last weekend."

As everyone in the bar simultaneously dropped their drinks and stared at Rubeus and Esmeraude, the beauty turned the color of Rubeus's hair and hissed out, "You wouldn't DARE!" 

The sisters (with the exception of Petz) started to glare at the green-haired beauty. They considered Rubeus exclusively THEIRS. "WHAT!?" they yelled angrily. 

"I think this calls for a little game of truth or dare," Saffir suggested softly. 

"Fine!" Esmeraude snapped. "But I'm not playing unless everyone else does!" 

Saffir smiled. "I have nothing to hide." 

"We're in," Calaveras said angrily, speaking for her sisters. 

"Sounds amusing," Demando agreed. 

That left Rubeus. "NO!" 

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, as one, they chorused, "WHAT?" 

"You were the one who asked the question in the first place!" Petz yelled. 

"If you're so interested, why aren't you going to play?" Saffir challenged. 

"Can't you for ONCE be a team player?" Beruche snapped. 

"Besides, if you don't, I can always demote you." Demando said silkily. 

That clinched it. "All right, I'll play your stupid game." 

"Well, then, since I'm in charge, I get to start," Demando purred. "Truth or dare, Esmeraude?" 

Esmeraude decided to get it over with as soon as possible. "Truth," she sighed, knowing very well what the question would be. 

"Why do you carry that fan around all the time?" Demando asked, to a bevy of groans from the others. 

She smiled and felt herself melt. "Because this palace is so blasted HOT!" she confessed. 

Laughing, she set her sites on Saffir. "Saffir, your turn." 

"Truth." 

"Exactly how did you and Petz get together anyway?" 

"Now, WAIT just a minute!" Petz yelled at the top of her lungs. A glare from Rubeus quieted her down, but she started sulking. 

Saffir glared at Esmeraude. "If you must know, it was more chance than anything. We met one night after a ball and I'll leave the rest up to your own imaginations, if you don't mind." 

Everyone sighed, but didn't complain. 

Saffir turned to the second-oldest sister. "Calaveras, truth or dare?" 

Cal was always one to start a trend. "Dare." 

"Let your hair down," he said. 

"WHAT?!" the sister exclaimed. 

"I always wanted to see what you looked like with your hair loose," Saffir confessed. Calaveras sighed and started to remove the pins that held her hair up. After pulling out enough metal to be a cannonball, she shook her head, and the long brown hair fell. 

"WHOA!" Rubeus was unable to exist from exclaiming. 

Calaveras' hair was LONG. Once the brown cascade finished it's descent, everyone in the bar stared at the sister of love for a moment. They had never even known someone could grow hair that long! Her hair reached down to the floor, where it ended up in a pile. But what was most shocking was Cal's new appearance. With shorter hair, she was lovely, but with longer hair, she was drop dead gorgeous. 

"Shades of Rapunzel..." Beruche murmured. 

Rubeus blinked a couple times, then asked, 

"Why in HELL do you keep it up?!" 

"YOU try to keep it from getting tangled," she muttered. 

"Still..." Rubeus was admiring her, and even Demando was looking at her approvingly. Cooan felt herself sizzle with envy. 

"Still nothing," Calaveras said. "It'll take me HOURS to get it back up! Anyway... Rubeus... truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Rubeus said. 

Calaveras looked around the room, then decided to gain a few brownie points with her sisters. "I dare you...to french-kiss Cooan." 

Rubeus' eyes popped out, but Cooan forgot her anger. "Wai wai wai!" Rubeus leaned in cautiously, not exactly sure how quick a french kiss he could get away with. Cooan reached out and grabbed his face with her hands and yanked him down. Kissing him passionately, the sister of fire forgot about everything else in the room, including the cat-calls. 

Rubeus was shocked as Cooan kissed him. DAMN, but she was a good kisser! Putting his arms around her and kissing back, he too ignored the cat-calls. Hey, he'd probably get enough dirt on the rest of them to keep this quiet. Besides, Cooan would probably be only too willing to hop in bed with him at the end of the evening. 

"Um, Rubeus? Don't you need air?" Saffir asked in an amused voice. 

Beruche leaned over and poked them. "They're out for the count," she said, laughing as Cooan scooted over into Rubeus' lap. 

"I'll take his turn since he forfeited," Beruche said. 

"Demando-sama, truth or dare?" 

"Truth," the prince replied, sipping his drink. 

"Describe your ideal woman." 

The prince leaned back on the bar stool and said thoughtfully, "She'd have to be witty...good looking, of course. She'd love me with all her heart...I can't really think of much else, Beruche." 

The sister of ice nodded, a small flame flickering in her heart. *Ah, if only you knew, Demando...* she thought. 

Demando turned to the eldest Ayakashi and asked, "Petz, truth or dare?" 

She glanced around. The questions hadn't been that bad, but there was no WAY she wanted to end up frenching Rubeus (even though Cooan was currently occupied doing that... and getting his vest off in the process.) "Truth." 

"Is my brother any good in bed?" 

Petz literally fell off her chair and nearly started hyperventilating. "Is-is..." she gasped out. Everyone (Rubeus and Cooan excluded) leaned over awaiting her response eagerly. Finally, she drew herself up tall and said boldly, "Demando, he is the best I've ever had, yourself included." 

All hell broke loose. 

Saffir was brighter then a tomato, Demando was smiling wickedly, Esmeraude was being restrained by Petz's three tipsy sisters, and Rubeus just had a frown on his face. "How DARE the little slut sleep with my Demando-sama!" Esmeraude shrieked. 

Calaveras wisely removed the fan from her hand. Saffir looked like he wished he was ANYWHERE but there. Beruche slapped a drink in Esmeraude's hand, and she and her other sisters managed to calm Esmeraude down. 

Finally, when everyone was settled, Petz said, "Cooan. Truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" chirped Cooan. 

Petz grinned evilly and said, "I dare you to set Esmeraude's fan on fire." 

Esmeraude stood up. "You BITCH!" she said, lunging at Petz again.

Calaveras grabbed her and tied her down to the seat with her whip. "Don't you DARE!" Esmeraude hissed at Cooan. 

Cooan smiled innocently. "It's a dare!" With a wicked laugh that was an absurd parody of Esmeraude's she set the red feathers on fire. The group watched as the fan burned, ignoring Esmeraude's outraged howls. The fan disintegrated into ashes before long. Adding insult to injury, Cooan said sweetly, "Esmeraude...truth or dare?"

"DARE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" "I dare you to take a banana and stick it right up your-" 

"NO!" the others yelled in unison. 

"Fine!" Cooan added hastily. "I dare you to pour a glass of red wine over Demando's outfit." 

Demando looked at her with calm eyes. "If you pour it, I'll make you clean it up," he said. 

She gulped. 

"Do it. Do it," everyone except Demando started chanting to Esmeraude. 

She picked up the glass of wine and... "I can't!" she howled desolately. 

Demando smiled at her and her feet felt her insides puddle into them. "Don't worry, Cooan," he purred. "She can pour the wine on me later... when we're in a better place to clean it up." 

Everyone (minus Beruche, who was silently fuming) started hooting. Esmeraude turned to the silent sister and asked, "Beruche, truth or dare?" 

"Dare," the girl replied quietly. 

"I dare you to sit in Saffir's lap until some other dare requires one of you to move." Saffir flinched. Petz was NOT going to like this. 

Beruche turned bright red and sat down on the Blue Prince's lap. She looked at the nervous prince and asked, "Saffir, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 

"I'm going to make you a drink, and I dare you to drink it all." Beruche hopped off his lap and headed over to the bar. "Turn around!" she ordered everyone. They obligingly turned their backs. Beruche grinned evilly as she poured a variety of liquids in a large glass. "Okay," she instructed, "you can look now." 

They turned around and Beruche brought the drink to Saffir. He gulped it down. Flames flew out of his mouth and he ran for water. Beruche cackled evilly, causing the others to look at her and become not a little afraid. 

"What... was in that, anyway?" Demando asked her. 

Beruche grinned and said, "Tequila, whiskey, brandy, gin, rum, bourbon, vodka, scotch, honey, a raw egg, cayenne pepper and a heaping helping of hot sauce." As everyone's jaws dropped, she added sweetly, "Chemistry always WAS my strongest subject." 

Demando watched. Saffir wasn't coming back anytime soon. "He's my ototo, I'll get even for him. Rubeus, Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth!" Rubeus said, remembering his last dare- not that it hadn't been pleasant, but he was worried what would happen. Demando was a wonderful ruler, but if he thought he was doing this for Saffir... "Tell me, exactly what did you blackmail Esmeraude with earlier this evening? What DID you two get up to together?" 

Rubeus grinned. Trust Demando to come through on this one. "Well, last weekend, Ez and I were all alone in the palace and well, I suppose we were a little drunk." 

Esmeraude gritted her teeth, turned a fierce shade of red and buried her head in her hands. "I'm going to KILL you, Rubeus!" 

"And she thought I was Demando!" he snickered. "She crept into my bed naked, and, well..." 

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Esmeraude shrieked. 

"Right," Beruche said in her laziest southern drawl. "And the Titanic was just a boat, and World War II was just a misunderstanding and Chernobyl was just a bunch of leaky pipes..." she was silenced by a glare from Esmeraude. 

Rubeus grinned at Beruche and said, "Calaveras- truth or dare?"

Calaveras raised an eyebrow. "Truth," she said. 

"Tell me what you think about each of your sisters- and don't spare any details." 

Calaveras grinned and started pulling up on her hair, trying to fit it back in the bun. "Well, Beruche is a worthless brain," 

"HEY!"

"Cooan is a self-absorbed fanatic,"

"Wait a minute!"

"And Petz makes a career of trying to out-do me." 

"That's it. I'm cutting off your allowance."

"Uh, I take that last one back."

"Nope. You just blew it, Cal."

"Damn it!" Saffir returned, looking even paler then usual which didn't do his looks much good (let's face it, he wasn't a pretty sight- he looked like a corpse since he was deathly white to START with). With a glare for Beruche, he sat down. "Is it my turn?" 

"Not yet," Cal said. "Cooan, truth or dare?" 

"Dare," Cooan grumped. Cal grinned. 

"I dare you to eat a handful of pepper."

"So?" Cooan said. She reached out. "Where is the stuff?" 

"Rubeus, you have the biggest hands, don't you?" Calaveras said evilly. 

"Yes.... no!" Rubeus said. If he followed along, he might destroy his prospects for later tonight. 

Cooan's eyes bulged out. "Uh-uh. No way. That's way too much!" 

Cal grinned. "He doesn't have the biggest hands anyway. Saaaaaffir..." she cooed. 

The Blue Prince self-consciously hid his gloved hands behind his back. Cal pulled one out, dumped a HUGE helping of pepper in it and said, "Munch away, imouto."

Cooan glared. To make matters worse, Calaveras had somehow or other gotten hold of UNGROUND pepper, so she would have to chew if she didn't want to choke to death. "I'll get you for this," Cooan threatened. 

"You can try," Calaveras answered back saucily. Cooan took the pepper out of Saffir's hands and into hers. With a grimace, she threw the pepper in her mouth and started chewing. Tears came out of her eyes and her nose started running. Finally, she swallowed and started coughing. Rubeus patted her on the back and gently put an arm around her. 

*Oh, brother,* Petz thought. *Is he ever laying it on THICK.* 

"Are you ok?" Rubeus asked in a somewhat gentle voice. Cooan shook her head. "Let me get you a glass of milk, ok, Cooan-chan?" She nodded, and the tears in her eyes weren't JUST from the spicy meal she had just partaken of. 

"Saffir- truth or dare?" she asked huskily. 

"You can't do that! I just went!" Saffir protested. 

Petz pulled out Ye Olde Book Of Truth Or Dare. "Rule number 374. 'Players may choose victims in any order as long as that victim has not had the previous term.'" She closed the book. "Sorry, Saffir. Looks like you're up." 

Saffir grumbled under his breath. No WAY was he going to get caught drinking another disgusting concoction like Beruche had made him. "Truth." 

About that time, Rubeus returned with Cooan's milk, which she drank gratefully. "Arigato," she said, her voice still a little raspy, but much better than the previous speech. "How many women have you ever slept with?" 

Saffir blushed...and blushed...and blushed. 

"What, was Petz you first lover?" Rubeus teased. 

"SHE WAS NOT!" Saffir and Beruche protested in unison. Everyone dropped their drink and stared at the two of them. Beruche whispered, "Oops..." and Saffir hit his head with the palm of his hand. 

Petz's jaw hit the floor and she started babbling nonsense. 

"How many lovers have you had?" Calaveras pressed ruthlessly. 

"More then you!" he snapped back, taking a drink. "Chocolates and roses and jewelry- you know how much tonight is going to end up COSTING ME?" he demanded. 

"About the Gross Annual Sum of Bolivia," Petz said through clenched teeth, glaring at her imouto and lover. 

Saffir slunk down farther in his seat and asked, "Esmeraude, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 

He smiled. "Well, Cooan destroyed your fan- I think it's only fair that you get to destroy something of hers. How about this: I dare you to give Cooan a new hairdo." 

"NO!!!!!!!" Cooan screamed. 

Petz, Beruche and Cal gleefully tied their younger sister to the chair. Esmeraude grinned at her cousin and headed over to start Cooan's hair. "This could take a while," she said. "So while I'm working, I'll take my turn. Petz, truth or dare?" she asked as she started rubbing gel through Cooan's purplish hair. 

"Truth," Petz said, watching Esmeraude work with fascinated eyes. 

"Tell me the truth- aren't you the least little bit attracted to Rubeus? Tell me one of your fantasies about him...." 

"You sneaky bitch..." Petz hissed. "How DARE you read my diary?!" Aware she'd just confessed to it, she groaned and put her head in her hands. 

"In my...fantasy..." she began reluctantly, "I'm sitting in the kitchen, having a bowl of ice cream. Then he comes in and asks if he could have a taste..." 

"Oh, this is gonna be GOOD!" Cal squealed, pulling up a chair. 

"I don't want to hear this!" Saffir protested, but then started to think. Maybe he wouldn't have to bankrupt the treasury trying to placate Petz. 

"SHUT UP SAFFIR!" the other three sisters said. 

Petz continued, miserably, "So he asks if he can have a bite. Next thing I know, he's pouring chocolate syrup and whipped cream down my blouse and commenting on what a nice pair of melons I have..." 

Rubeus was staring at her with fascination. His eyes roved up and down her body. "I guess the fantasy me has good taste," he chortled. Saffir hit him upside the head with a clenched fist. Cooan glared at him as well and Rubeus shut up. 

Petz finished, "Then after...no, I can't do this anymore. You get the basic gist." Grimacing, she asked, "Demando, truth or dare?" 

"Dare," the Prince replied calmly. 

Petz grinned evilly. NOW she could get back at Beruche for sleeping with Saffir...not to MENTION Esmeraude for the question. "I dare you to take Beruche in the storage closet and stay in there with her for ten minutes- you can do whatever you want, as long as you make it NICE and loud." 

Demando's face remained impassive as he offered a blushing Beruche his hand. Petz laughed as she slid the lock home. After a few seconds, everyone stopped what they were doing (Esmeraude even paused in her hairstyling efforts) as they heard something utterly astounding. 

Two voices were raided in song. "I got you babe (uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh )..." Demando was slightly off-key, but Beruche could carry the tune. "....I got you babe..." 

After they finished the song, they launched into a heart-stirring duet of "And The Band Played 'Waltzing Matilda'," and finished their musical debut with "Total Eclipse Of The Heart." 

Petz glared at the two of them as she undid the bolt to see the two of them grinning. Her perfect scheme had failed. 

"Nii-san, I still can't believe all those vocal lessons tata payed for didn't pay off," Saffir dead-panned. "You sounded like a squawking chicken."

Demando glared. "Saffir, truth or dare?" 

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I've already gone three times! Chose someone else!" Petz pulled out Ye Olde Book and was about to read Rule #374 again, but Saffir grumbled out, "Dare." His brother wouldn't make him do something THAT bad...would he? 

"Well, we've heard about you and Beruche- and we KNOW you have something going on with Petz- so how about keeping it in the family?" 

"I AM NOT KISSING ANY OF THE OTHER SISTERS!" he protested, earning himself a glare from Cooan (whose hair was almost done) and Calaveras. 

"Fine. I dare you to kiss Rubeus." 

Saffir's head hit the bar. This was just not his night. Mumbling out, "I hate you. I really do," he headed over to Rubeus, who was looking as revolted as he was and VERY quickly gave the red-haired man a peck on the lips. Glaring at his brother and wiping his mouth, he asked, "Beruche, truth or dare?" 

Beruche knew this was going to be bad, but a dare would definitely be worse than truth. "Truth." 

"Tell me EXACTLY what goes on between you, Achiral and Chiral- we see you three hanging out together ALL THE TIME." 

Beruche's eyes widened. "Surely you can't be implying...?!" 

"He is," everyone else said in interested voices. 

Beruche smirked. "I'm sorry you can't get any dirt on me this time, Saffir, but I'm tutoring them. Those boys are dumb as sticks, and if you must know, Achiral's got the hots for you." 

Everyone hooted save Saffir. 

Beruche turned to her captive sister. "Cooan, truth or dare?" 

"DARE!" she said, hoping to get away from Esmeraude. The green-haired beauty was gleefully yanking away, and she shuddered to think of the split ends she would have. 

Beruche had been hoping Cooan would opt for truth, so didn't really have a dare prepared. "Um.... I dare you to go find the Wiseman and flash him." 

Cooan groaned and got up, just as Esmeraude put the finishing touches on her tower of poof. She left the room, everyone looking after her eagerly. A few minutes later, we heard a feline screech and Cooan came running back in, breathless and VERY embarrased. 

"What happened?" Esmeraude asked eagerly. 

Cooan grimaced. "He made a very crude joke about a fire hose." 

Everyone sweatdropped and Cooan asked, "Petz, truth or dare?" 

Petz looked thoughtful. The last truth had gotten her in trouble. By her reconing, Saffir STILL owed her something, but she didn't want anything ELSE getting her in trouble. "Dare," she said. 

Beruche was in a fit of giggles. "Um, did anyone bother giving Cooan a mirror so she could admire Esmeraude's handywork?" 

"No, I'd rather NOT look, thank you VERY MUCH!" Cooan yelled at her pale sister. Turning back to Petz, she said sweetly, "I dare you to gargle with Southern Comfort and sing the Bohemian Rhapsody." 

That was nothing. Petz took a large mouthful and started to gargle. After thirty second, she swallowed, hated the burn as it went down her throat. Then she started to sing Bohemian Rhapsody. 

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SWALLOW!" Cooan said, too drunk to notice what she had said. 

"You didn't say I had to do them at the same time," Petz said sweetly. 

"She always swallows," Saffir said. 

Petz glared at him and Beruche's eyes all but popped out of their sockets. 

Petz continued to sing:

__

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

(Oh-HOOOOOO, we will not let you go).

Let him gooooooo!

(Oh-HOOOOO, we will not let him go)." 

After finally coming to the end (singing all the parts), she tried to find a new victim. "Saffir....." she purred, inching his way. She hadn't forgotten his last comment. 

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Saffir roared. 

"Truth or dare?" 

"Truth," Saffir grumbled. 

Petz siddled over to his lap and asked, "Why did you sleep with Beruche?" 

Saffir's face matched Rubeus's hair. "That's none of your business!" he snapped back. 

"Yes, it is! I'm your girlfriend!" 

"Well, I am not answering!" Saffir yelled. 

"You have to! That's the rules of the game!" 

"Well, I'm not going to!" 

"Cheater!" 

"So what! Bitch!" 

"Bastard!" 

The next thing anyone knew, Petz was in Saffir's arms, and they were busy trying to divest the other of their clothes. "Oh, God, I love you, Petz."

"I love you, too..." Kissing passionately, the two teleported out of the bar in a shadow of blue and green, kissing madly and obviously forgiving each other. Everyone was quiet for a few moments. 

Then Rubeus said slowly, "I guess I'll go now. Cooan, truth or dare?" 

"Truth!" Cooan said. 

"We're just going to IGNORE them?" Beruche asked. 

"Saffir and Petz are apparently back together- mission acomplished," Calaveras said. "You have a problem with it?" 

"Maybe," Beruche mumbled, twirling her braid around one finger. Cal under stood and gave Beruche a little squeeze. 

Rubeus smiled and asked, "Cooan, do you love me?" knowing full well what the answer would be. 

Her eyelashes fluttered and she blushed. "Hai, Rubeus-sama," she said shyly, then threw herself into his arms and started to rub her rather curvacious body against him. 

Rubeus put his arms around her and kissed her softly. She moaned a little and snuggled up aginast him. 

"How about if we go somewhere a little more...private?" Rubeus asked, nibbling on Cooan's earlobe.

Esmeraude put her face in her hands, not wanting to watch. "Stupid girl," she muttered. 

Demando just shook his head as Cooan eagerly agreed. "Later!" Rubeus said, gathering Cooan close and teleporting away. 

Beruche sighed, "I guess that's the end of the game, then. We can't really play with just four people." 

Demando smiled and grabbed Esmeraude's hand. "No, but I know of a game we can play with just two..." 

Esmeraude felt her heart melt and she grabbed the bottle of red wine off the bar. "You still have to let me pour this wine over you..." she murmured seductively as Demando teleported her away. 

Cal FINALLY got all her hair back up and said, "THERE!", satisfied. 

Beruche sad down at the bar and turned her head so can couldn't see her. Calaveras only noticed somethoing was wrong when she saw Beruche's shoulder's shaking and a few tears splattered onto the bar. "Beruche?" she asked gently. "You okay?" 

"Iiee!" the sister of ice scowled, grabbing a bottle of the bar. "How come everyone ELSE gets to have fun?" Calaveras wanted to point out the SHE wasn't having any fun, but didn't. 

Beruche might have been cheered up a little to know that Cooan wasn't having much fun either. Rubeus, who didn't usually drink, had no sooner completed the teleport then he collapsed into bed.... BEFORE experimenting with Cooan. Cooan was left sulking, watching him snore drunkenly. 

Beruche closed her eyes, tears spilling out despite her best efforts. Cal said gently, "It's more than just having fun, isn't it?" 

Beruche nodded. "God, Cal, I love him so much..." 

Cal put an arm around her. "I know, but you saw how devoted he was to Petz-" "Not, HIM, baka!" Beruche yelled. 

Cal recoiled, in shock from Beruche yelling. Her sister never raised her voice. Suddenly, the implication she had missed sunk in. "Oh, dear." 

"You can say that again," Beruche grumbled miserably. "Ah, Demando. The veritable apple of my eye...and he never fails to notice me. You remember that dare of Petz's where we had to go in the closet? I had his shirt half off before he stopped me and suggested we give Petz what she was asking for." A bitter laugh. "Oh, well. I was never lucky in love, why should I be now?" Cal put an arm around her crying sister and said softly, "We may not show it, but you know Cooan, Petz and I love you very much. I'm sure Demando has SOME feelings for you...and even if he doesn't, you'll find someone someday, Beruche." Beruche nodded and swallowed another martini. Cal grinned and asked, "Want to play Drink That Shot?" 

Beruche smiled, "Sure, why not?" 

Cal poured a shot of whiskey. "I can down ONE shot of whiskey."

"I can down TWO shots of whiskey."

"Three shots."

"Four shots." "Five."

"Drink That Whiskey," Beruche said. Cal did so, then a smile slid over her face and she slid onto the floor. 

Beruche smiled drunkenly, headed over to the lights, switched them off, and went into the hallway, the door to the bar closing after her with a resounding slam.

THE END


End file.
